


Escolhido de Odin

by KRAK3N (Eufuimordidomassobonitao)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eufuimordidomassobonitao/pseuds/KRAK3N
Summary: O mortal escolhido de odin, aquele que se denomina fenrir passará por diversas provações que decidirão seu futuro. Se tornará o punho dos deuses em midgard, ou viverá uma vida comum sabendo que fracassou?-O que o pai de todos vê no humano?- Questiona aquele que faz trovejar.-Oque você não vê, já viu um mortal lutar com um deus e não morrer? Ele não é um humano comum.-[...]-Eu vou decidir isso.- Diz o deus do trovão levantando-se de seu trono.- Eu já matei gigantes, sou um dos mais fortes deuses, achas que consegue me enfrentar?-





	Escolhido de Odin

Em algum lugar da américa.

Lá estava eu, numa posição que nunca imaginaria, sendo caçado, por quem? Não sei, sei que são duas mulheres, as duas com cerca de 1,70. Como eu sei? Pegadas, viver na floresta por cerca de alguns anos lhe dá algumas "vantagens", mas, ou são péssimas caçadoras, ou querem que eu perceba, acredito na primeira opção.

preparei uma armadilha, propositalmente deixei alguns rastros para trás, então, enquanto estivessem seguindo-os, eu atiraria com minhas flechas, no alto de uma árvore. Era inverno, a neve estava na altura dos joelhos, eu tenho vantagem absoluta, era só esperar.

Com o passar do tempo, escuto o barulho de neve sendo deslocada, avisto duas mulheres, cerca de 1,70, como eu pensei, tomo posse de meu arco, deixo uma flecha pronta para atirar, miro no ombro de uma delas, que usava uma máscara tática branca, não preciso de mais mortes, a flecha rasga o ar, mas quanto atinge meu alvo, escuto um som metálico, a mulher vira seu rosto para mim, que tinha outra flecha pronta, e sinaliza para sua companheira, igualmente de máscara, só que preta e, mesmo por debaixo das roupas, pude perceber que ela era visivelmente mais forte que sua companheira. Disparo a flecha na de máscara preta, bem no que calculei ser a junção da armadura, e eu estava certo, ouço um grunhido de dor e sua veste se manchar de sangue, nisso, já estava indo para uma clareira próxima, pelas árvores, disparando flechas nas junções de suas armaduras, enquanto disparavam uma espécie de dardo com o que imaginei serem pistolas adaptadas.

Fui obrigado a descer e começar uma luta corpo a corpo, minhas flechas acabaram, então não poderia lutar à distância, e teria que obrigá-las a fazer o mesmo, pelo menos ainda tenho a vantagem da minha altura, com aproximadamente 1,90 eu estava menos limitado pela neve, que estava em meus calcanhares.

-Não precisa ser assim, se entregue e tudo vai ficar bem- Ouço a de máscara preta falar.

-Nunca me rendo antes de uma boa luta!- Sem dar tempo de resposta, parto em direção à de máscara branca, e, com um soco quebro parte de sua máscara, fazendo-a cair no chão a alguns metros de mim. E, por de baixo da máscara, vejo um olhar furioso da de máscara preta, que apontava sua arma para mim. Jogo uma faca ,que tinha em minha bandoleira em sua arma, fazendo a mesma cair, e vou caminhando calmamente em sua direção, a mesma, furiosa, parte pra cima de mim, descuidadamente.

-Jeg har styrken på Þur!!- Grito, desviando de um golpe, e revidando com um soco poderoso em sua barriga, ouço o metal se partir enquanto a mesma recuava com a mão em sua barriga. 

Sinto um peso em minhas costas e me sinto levemente sonolento seguido da sensação de algo perfurando minha carne. A de máscara branca me enforcava em um mata-leão e me perfurou com um daqueles dardos.

Tento retira-lá de minhas costas, sem sucesso, me jogo contra uma árvore várias vezes, ouço um grunhido de dor, mas novamente sem sucesso, a de máscara preta se levantou e tinha sua arma em porte, atirou 5 dardos contra meu peito, eu andava em sua direção, a mesma recuava, atirando mais vezes contra mim, eu me sentia cansado, pesado, sem ar e incapacitado, no meu limite, caio sem ar e completamente esgotado, com meu peitoral desnudo, a última coisa que sinto é a temperatura da neve.

[...]

-Você tá bem?- Pergunta a de máscara preta.

-Sim e você?- Indaga a de máscara branca.

-Mais ou menos.- Diz com a mão na barriga.

-O que houve?- Indaga preocupada 

-Acho que quebrei alguma coisa.- Diz levantando seu casaco, exibindo a placa de metal quebrada.

-Caralho, como é possível?- Diz chocada.

-Não sei, mas é melhor levarmos ele logo, antes que acorde.-

-Certo.- Diz indo em direção ao homem caído.

-Você acha que ele é humano?- Indaga a de máscara branca.

-Acho que sim, parece humano, mas...como ele aguenta esse frio?- Diz enquanto prendia suas mãos e pernas.

-Me ajuda a levantar ele- Pede a de máscara branca.

Então, com ele já preso, o colocam na traseira da caminhonete e partem em direção ao sul.

[...] Horas depois

Sentindo suas mãos e pés presos, o chão duro e frio, abre suas palpebras, revelando suas orbes amarelas, como um lobo.

-Finalmente acordou.- Diz um homem de estatura mediana, usando uma mascara dourada.

-Quem é você? Onde eu tô?- Indaga se sentando.

-Eu sou seu carceireiro, você tá na prisão da Instituição de Mercenários e Afins.(IMA), bem-vindo- Diz ironicamente.

-Por que eu estou aqui?- 

-Não sei, mas logo saberá- Diz se sentando em sua cadeira

"Até mesmo o pai de todos teve dificultades em me prender, posso sair daqui quando quiser. Mas quero escutar a proposta deles, se é que há uma. "

Depois de certo tempo, é escutado o som de uma porta sendo aberta " certamente de metal, não querem que eu saia daqui".

-Olá- Dizia uma voz grave em tom amigável.

-Meu nome é Duncan Palles, muito prazer...-

-Fenrir- Diz em tom nada amigável

-Muito prazer, fenrir, você quer sair daqui, não é?-

-Você não gostaria? se estivesse no meu lugar.-

-Certamente que sim, mas, entenda, estamos cumprindo ordens, já enviamos um grupo atrás de você, os que você não matou, deixou gravemente ferido-

-Se homens armados aparececem atrás de você não se defenderia?-

-Não vem ao caso, você apenas precisa responder as perguntas desse homem, e deixa-lo vivo, claro, e tudo se resolverá, certo?- Diz mostrando o homem em questão

-Muito bem, podemos começar, fenrir?- Pergunta o homem com uma prancheta em mãos.

-Pergunte de uma vez-

-Objetivo, gostei, certo. Fenrir é seu nome de verdade?- Diz com a caneta em mãos. O tal duncan e o seu carcrireiro haviam se retirado

-Sim-"Que eu me lembre"

-Quantos anos tem?-

-18, se não me engano.-

O homem, com barba rala, óculos e cabelo penteado para trás, e porte elegante anotava cada palavra sua.

-Certo, tem alguma memória de sua família?-

-Nenhuma boa.-

-Pode me dar um exemplo?-

-Meu padrasto aquele merda, usava drogas, basicamente um viciado e alcoólatra, chegou em casa, alterado, como era de costume, quebrou uma garrava na minha cabeça e pegou minha mãe pelo braço, e estuprou ela ali, na mesa da sala, enquanto eu, deitado no chão, via tudo.-

-Ele era seu pai ou padrasto?-

-Padrasto, pelo que me lembro.-

-Como se sente em relação a isso?-

-Ódio.- Diz secamente.

-O que aconteceu com seu pai?- 

-Bom, pelo que me lembro, ele abondonou eu e minha mãe assim que nasci.-

-Isso deve ter sido difícil, quandos anos você tinha? Quando começou a viver na floresta?-

-10-

-Por que começou a viver na floresta?-

-Bom, minha mãe se matou, me deixando sozinho com aquele monstro, então eu fugi.-

-Sei que deve ter si-

-VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA!!- Diz avançando na direção do homem, colidindo com as grades, amassando as mesmas enquanto os grilhões que prediam-lhe caiam no chão.

-Calminho aí- Diz o homem com máscara dourada.

-Se não o quê?- 

-Se não isso.- Diz apertando um botão, dando um choque de alta voltagem em fenrir, que que quebra o colar usado para desferir o choque, exibindo um sorrido convencido, se dirigindo a porta para colocá-la abaixo.

Então a garota de máscara branca aparce com outro botão em mãos, dessa fez, com um som ensurdecedor.

-Temos outras maneiras de coloca-lo nos eixos.- Diz enquanto o moreno se contorcia no chão com as mãos nas orelhas.

-FAÇA PARAR!!!- Grita, para seu alívio o som para.

-Da próxima vez vai ser ainda pior e acredite, eu não quero ter que fazer isso. Agora, suma daqui, corvo.- Ordena ao homem com máscara dourada.

-Certo, lince.-

Voltando sua atenção para o morena no chão com a respiração ofegante- Eu não queria ter feito isso, veja, não somos tão diferentes, você é um lobo, eu, um lince- Diz retirando sua máscara, revelando orbes verdes e pele morena, mas ainda era uma mulher bonita.

-Um lobo enjaulado não é um lobo.-

-O que é, então?-

-Vocês fazem perguntas demais.- Diz se levantando.

-Isto é inegável. Eu presumo que esteja com fome.-

-Na verdade, sim, estou-

-Vou pegar um pouco pra você.-

Ela voltou com uma tigela, um ensopado de carne com água como bebida, que o entregou por uma abertura embaixo da porta.

-Obrigado.- Disse enquanto pegava sua tigela.

-Olha só, sabe ser educado. Comporte-se e vai ganhar comida melhor.-

-Eu não sou um cachorro.-

-Sei que não. Aliás, preciso que ponha seu dedo aqui.-

Ele assim o faz.

-Obrigada.- Diz se retirando.

"Agora eu tô curioso, por que me querem aqui?"

[...]

-Aqui está.- Diz entregando o papel para um homem que estava sentado na cadeira de sua sala.

-Ótimo.- Diz pegando o papel e escaneando no banco de dados do computador. -Impóssivel.- Diz chocado.

-O quê?- Diz se dirigindo ao computador

-Ele não existe.- 

-Isso complica as coisas.-

-Vamos ter que continuar com as perguntas.-

-O que sabem sobre ele?-

-Tem 18 anos, fugiu de casa aos 10 anos, infância extremamente "complicada".- Diz o homem de barba rala

-Isso bate com o que eu sei. Continuem com as perguntas.-

[...]

Duas crianças caminhavam pelos corredores da escola, até que havistam uma cena que faz seu sangue ferver. Seu amigo estava prensado contra a parede sendo agredido por outras 3 crianças.

-Vai fazer o que, seu merda?- Disse o que aparentava ser o líder.

-Isso- Cuspe no rosto de seu agressor.

Os dois, vendo que ele levaria uma surra, logo intervem. Fazendo os agressores se rerirarem.

-Valeu gente- Diz recolhendo suas coisas no chão.

-Disponha.-

-Hora de acordar!- Diz o homem que lince chamara de corvo. Fazendo-o acordar em sobresalto. -Comida.- Diz entregando a bandeja com comida e água por debaixo da porta. O moreno come em silêncio, logo após, o homem que lhe fizera as perguntas no dia anterior.

-Olá fenrir, temo que não tenha me apresentado, meu nome é bruno, muito prazer.-

-Seria mais prazeroso se eu não estivesse atrás dessas grades.-

-Acho que posso resolver isso, se cooperar, é claro.-

-Estou ouvindo.-

-Muito bem, varei perguntas novamente, responda-as com sinceridade, comporte-se e você pode sair.-

-Pode começar.-

-Certo. Você tem algum irmão, amigo próximo ou coisa do tipo?-

-Sim, dois amigos, mas já faz 8 anos que não os vejo.-

-Sente falta deles?-

-Ás vezes.-

-Você foi encontrado na floresta, nevava, a temperatura estava abaixo de zero, usando apenas uma pele de lobo como agasalho. Como você aguenta?-

-Sinceramente, eu tambei não sei, eu sinto a temperatura, mas não me afeta.-

-Seus olhos. Sempre foram assim?-

-"Assim" como?"

-Amarelos.-

-Eu sou um guerreiro lobo, eles são assim-

-Existem outros como você?-

-Não que eu saiba-

-Muito bem, por hoje é isso.-

[...] Duas semanas depois

-Ele quer sair da cela- Diz entrando na sala do homem misterioso.

-Então, ele sai, mas será vigiado. Não sabemos se ele é estável.-

-Certo, levarei a notícia a ele.- Diz sainda da sala.

[...]

-Fenrir, você poderá sair, mas será vigiado, vamos, levarei-lhe para seus aposentos.-

-Já é algo, obrigado.-

[...]

Ao chegar em seus aposentos, fenrir percebe que era um quarto elegante, com uma cama imensa, um criado mudo, armário, um banheiro "inbutido" ao quarto.

-Não se preocupe, terá privacidade.-

-Obrigado, bruno.-

-É um prazer, venho te visitar amanhã, como amigo.-

[...]

Após certo tempo, fenrir estava deitado na cama, quando ouve uma batida na porta.

-Sim?- Diz ao abrir a porta.

-Subindo na vida, ein- Diz lince entrando no quarto

-É, mas tenho 4 babás lá fora.- Diz vejando a porta.

-Melhor que o chão duro e frio da sua cela.-

-Isso é indiscutível.-

-Cara, você tem um rádio, por que não escuta algo?-

-Então, eu não sei mexer nisso-

-Ah é, tinha esquecido que viveu tanto tempo na floresta, eu te ensino.-

Após certo tempo de lince ensinando-o a usar o rádio eles estavam sentados na cama ouvindo rock. Que imediatamente se tornou o estilo de música favorito de fenrir, que pausou a música repentinamente.

-O que foi?-

-Por que está sendo legal comigo?-

-Ué, não posso ser legal com você?-

-Você me sequestrou.-

-Você quebrou minha máscara, atirou umas flechas em mim e na minha namorada, além de quebrar umas costelas dela, e eu sou má!?- Diz elevando seu tom de voz

-Vocês estavam me caçando.- Diz também aumentando seu tom de voz.

-Eu deixei rastros pra que me achasse, ela ofereceu a chance de vir pacificamente com a gente.-

-Quem disse que eu queria isso?- Diz abaixando seu tom de voz, com um semblante sério.

-Você tem algo a perder?-

-Minha liberdade.-

-Bela liberdade que você tinha.- Diz em tom sarcástico.

-Melhor do que ficar confinado aqui.-

-Colabore e será livre, não tem outra opção.-

-Quem disse que não?- Diz com um sorriso macabro. -Eu posso simplesmente ir em direção a porta de saída, matando todos que entrarem no meu caminho.-

-E por que não o faz?- Diz em tom de desafio.

-Por que...- suspira derrotado- Viriam atrás de mim denovo.-

-Isso, então colabore e poderá sair e nunca nos ver denovo- Diz saindo do quarto.


End file.
